Warrior Cats: A Prophecy Forgotten
by Eagleflight of RiverClan
Summary: During a Flash flood, eight kits were born, a prophecy following. What will hapen to these kits? Rated K in this first chapter. It will problably come up to T sometime. This is my first Fanfic, so help is welcomed! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats, just all the characters but Windstar, Icekit and Dewkit :)

Alliances-  
ThunderClan  
Leader: Talonstar~~ Orange and white tabby tom with piercing green eyes.  
Deputy: Riverclaw~~ Very pretty, longhaired white she-cat with silver, tan, black and brown splotches, and bright blue eyes.  
Medicine Cat: Snowheart~~ Beautiful white she-cat, with long hair, and icy grey eyes.  
Warriors:  
Sweetpelt~~ A pretty golden red-brown she-cat with golden-yellow eyes.  
Mudtalon~~ A very dark brown tom with yellow eyes.  
Firefur~~ A flame colored brown tom with dark brown eyes.  
Breezeflight~~ A black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. _ (Apprentice, Hollypaw) _Skyfeather~~ A silvery-grey she-cat with green eyes.  
Leaflight~~ Beautiful brown, ginger black and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes.  
Stormheart~~ Grey and white tom with brown eyes. _ (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw) _Moonfang~~ A silver tom with yellow eyes. _ (Apprentice, Shrewpaw) _Swiftstorm~~ Black white and grey colored tom with blue eyes.

Birdflight~~ black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Twigpounce~~ Skinny, brown tom with brown eyes.

Silentleap~~ Grey and white she-cat with blue-grey eyes.

(Apprentice, Mountainpaw)

Owlscreech~~ Longhaired dark brown tom with brown eyes.

Tigerpelt~~ Red-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:  
Sparrowpaw~~ Black and brown tom with green eyes.  
Hollypaw~~ Red-brown she cat with green eyes.  
Shrewpaw~~ Yellow brown tom with yellow eyes.

Mountainpaw~~ Grey she-cat with a white chest, face and tail and blue eyes.  
Queens:  
Brightflower~~ A grey and black she-cat with grey eyes. Expecting Mudtalon's kits.

Sapphireheart~~ She is a black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mother to Talonstar's kits, Crowkit (Black she-kit with dull, grey eyes.) Firekit (A Ginger tom with blue eyes.) And Patchkit. (Black, orange and white she-kit with blue eyes.)

Briartail~~ A ginger colored she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother to Firefur's kits, Sunkit (Ginger colored she-kit) and Honeykit (Light brown she-kit.)  
Elders: Oakwhisker~~ Cranky brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
RiverClan

Leader: Windstar~~ Yellow tom with black spots and green eyes.

Deputy: Ratfang~~ Red-brown tom with green eyes.

(Apprentice, Heatherpaw)

Medicine Cat: Lightstorm~~ Yellow she-cat with green eyes. _ (Apprentice, Firepaw) _Warriors:  
Webnose~~ Grey tom with yellow eyes.  
Poppywhisker~~ Sandy brown tom with yellow eyes.  
Bluetail~~ Blue grey tom with blue eyes.  
Sunface~~ Golden brown she-cat with brown eyes.  
Crowfrost~~ Black and white tom with grey eyes.  
Sagefur~~ Tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Robinheart~~ Brown she-cat with orange chest, tail-tip, and front paws. Green eyes.  
Mudpool~~ Brown and white she-cat with dark green eyes.  
Ashpool~~ A blue-grey she-cat with a very dark grey tail tip, and a cream chest, underbelly and the insides of her legs. She has brown green eyes.  
Reddapple~~ A cream-colored she-cat with rusty orange-red stripes, and green brown eyes.  
Fangfeather~~ A cream-white colored she-cat with a grey face, paws and legs and tail, and blue eyes.  
Silvercloud~~ A silver tabby she-cat with sooty grey stripes, and a grey chest and underbelly and the tips of her paws are while. She has pale, yellow-green eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Flamepaw~~ Ginger tom with blue eyes.  
Greypaw~~ Grey tom with green eyes.

Willowpaw~~ Dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Heatherpaw~~ Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Former Tribe cat.  
Queens:  
Otterfang~~ Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother to Crowfrost's kits, Nightkit (Black she-kit with blue eyes.), Scorchkit (Brown tom with green eyes.) and Runningkit (Grey and white she-kit with blue eyes.)

Owlwhisker~~ very pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Webnose's kits, Frostkit (White tom with yellow eyes.), Rainkit (Grey and white tom with green eyes), and Lightkit. (Sandy brown she-kit with yellow eyes.)

Roseleaf~~ Rosy-brown she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Windstar's kits Stormkit, (Black, longhaired tom with a white chest and paws and grey eyes.) Lilykit, (Beautiful pale silver tabby she-kit with blue-grey eyes.) Eaglekit, (Sandy-brown tom with other shades of brown an a white chest and front paws and brown eyes.) Featherkit, (Fluffy grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes) Flowerkit (Fluffy white she-kit with grey ears, muzzle, tail and paws and grey eyes.) and Leopardkit. (Odd spotted yellow she-kit with black spots and white muzzle and front paws and chest and ear tips and blue eyes.)

Elders

Reedwing~~ Brown and white she-cat with grey eyes.

Losttail~~ Dark grey tom with green eye. Covered in battle scars. He's missing his tail.  
WindClan  
Leader: Finchstar~~ A brown and black patched tom with a white chest, underbelly, front paw and tail tip. He has brown eyes.  
Deputy: Hawkfang~~ Red-brown tabby tom with brown eyes and a white chest. _ (Apprentice, Frostpaw.) _Medicine Cat: Larkmist~~ A silvery grey she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. _ (Apprentice, Amberpaw.) _Warriors:  
Echoface~~ A white she-cat with a grey face. She has green eyes.  
Ashsong~~ A dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. _ (Apprentice, Shadepaw.) _Russettoe~~ A yellow tom with russet colored legs and paws, and green eyes. _ (Apprentice, Seedpaw.) _Greyflight~~ A pale grey tabby tom with yellow eyes.  
Hollyflower~~ A black and white she-cat with brown eyes.  
Foxflight~~ A red colored tom with white and black markings, and very dark brown eyes.  
Oakflame~~ A pale brown tabby tom with a red tint and brown eyes.  
Streamheart~~ A very pale silver tabby she-cat. She has a pale silver cat and grey stripes and blue eyes. _ (Apprentice, Cherrypaw.) Patience _

Briarheart~~ A white she-cat with black spots and grey eyes.

Scarfur~~ A dark brown tabby tom with scars covering his pelt. He has dark brown eyes.  
Jadeleaf~~ A grey she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentices:  
Frostpaw~~ A fluffy white she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
Shadepaw~~ A black and white tom with dark blue eyes.  
Amberpaw~~ an amber-colored she-cat with green eyes.

Seedpaw~~ A yellow she-cat with white front paws, and chest and green eyes.  
Cherrypaw~~ A red-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, chest, throat and underbelly and blue eyes.  
Queens:  
Browneyes~~ A brown she-cat with brown eyes. Mother to Finchstar's kits, Sandkit (Pale ginger-brown she-kit with brown eyes.) and Beetlekit. (Brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes.)  
Willowblaze~~ A grey she cat with brown eyes. Mother to Scarfur's kits, Specklekit(A pale grey tabby she-kit) Icekit(Very, very pale grey she-kit with sparkling blue-grey eyes.) and Badgerkit(A very dark brown tom with a white stripe.)  
Elders:  
Darkbird~~ A black she-cat with green eyes and a white face.  
Nightlark~~ A very dark grey and white tom with brown eyes.  
Hawkeye~~ A white and ginger tom with very unusual red-brown eyes.  
ShadowClan  
Leader: Brackenstar~~ Dark brown tom with bright blue eyes.  
Deputy: Sorrelfleet~~ Ginger and white she-cat with brown eyes.  
Medicine Cat: Sandface~~ White tom with sandy-brown face and yellow-brown eyes.  
Warriors:

Moonshade~~ Grey she-cat with a half black, half white circle on her chest and frosty grey eyes.

Cloudshade~~ Creamy white she-cat with grey eyes and light and dark grey markings.

Ashwhisker~~ Grey tom with black around his whiskers that looks like ashes.

Blacktail~~ Grey and white tom with a black tail and blue eyes.

Redcrow~~ Red tom with black marks on his back that look like wings and green eyes.

Ghostfang~~ A very pale grey tom, almost white, with white marking and sharp baby blue eyes.

Ferretflight~~ Brown tom with green eyes.

Darkface~~ Grey tom with black face and brown eyes. _(Sandface's father)_

Berryeye~~ Cream colored tom with green eyes.

Creekflow~~ Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Former Tribe cat.

Lilytree~~ Pale grey tabby she-cat with a pink tint, and green eyes.

Midnightrose~~ Black she-cat with green eyes.

Snakeflame~~ Red-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Goldenstripe~~ Yellow she-cat with gold-brown stripes and brown eyes.

Palenose~~ Pale grey she-cat with grey-blue eyes.  
Apprentices:

Smokepaw~~ Grey tom with grey eyes.

Mudpaw~~ Longhaired brown tom with brown eyes.

Vinepaw~~ Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Marblepaw~~ Ginger and white she-cat with black and grey patches and green eyes.

Rockpaw~~ Black and grey tom with a few white patches and grey eyes.

Queens:

Diamondbreeze~~ Light grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Ghostfang's kits, Snowkit (White she-kit with a grey chest and blue eyes) Bonekit (Very light grey tom with grey eyes) Jaykit (Grey-blue tom with blue eyes.) And Swiftkit (Grey and white tom with black patches and blue eyes.)

Bluewater~~ Blue-grey she-cat with white markings and blue eyes. Mother to Brackenstar's kits, Puddlekit, (Light grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes.) Dewkit,(Handsome grey tom with black stripes and blue eyes.) and Grasskit.(Brown tom with spiky, grass-like fur and green eyes)

Elders:

Jet~~ Black tom with white chest, front paws and tail tip. Former kittypet.

Warrior Cats: A prophecy forgotten.

Summary:

On a dark and dreary night, the Clans are terrified at the sight of a flash flood. But on that same nights, Eight kits are born of different mothers, in every Clan. What will happen to those kits? There was a Prophecy, now long forgotten. _Eight kits will be born on a day, feared by all the Clans. Each born to a leader, two among each Clan. They will face a life of deaths, confusion, and secrets, and they will be betrayed by those held dearest to them._

On the same day, there was also another prophecy.

_The Eagle will fall in love with the Crow, and the Crow will strike the Eagle. The Sand, the Fire, and the Grass will follow, and the Beetle, the Puddle and the Storm will betray them, and follow the Crow._

Could these two prophecies mean something totally different? Could they be connected? And what about the eight kits, each born to a leader, on a day feared by all the Clans? Could _they_ be the kits born in the flash flood, so many seasons later?

Prologue:

RiverClan

(Windstar's POV)

"Hurry! Everyone to the hills! We must escape the floods!" Windstar yowled, helping Otterfang carry her kits.

"Windstar!" Windstar passed the kit he was carrying to Sunface, and turned to find his brother, Webnose.

"What?" He asked.

"Ratfang and…" Webnose panted.

"Heatherpaw. They're… They went hunting… At the river!"

Windstar's eyes widened, and he hoped his mate, Roseleaf hadn't heard. No such luck.

"What?!" She yowled, running towards the river.

"Roseleaf, no!" Windstar yowled. Ever since Heatherpaw joined RiverClan, she had been like a daughter to Roseleaf.

"She can't swim! And the current is too strong! There's no way Ratfang can help her!" She screeched. Windstar watched, horrified as his mate raced towards the river. But he couldn't stop her. He had to help the Clan.

(Roseleaf's POV)

Roseleaf raced towards the river, her fear giving her strength. Then she saw them. Ratfang and Heatherpaw were struggling to reach the shore. Ratfang made it, and looked for Heatherpaw, but she was gone. Seeing it was hopeless, he turned and fled, not seeing Roseleaf. When he was gone, Roseleaf saw a little patch of brown reach the surface. "Heatherpaw!" She shrieked, and dove into the raging river. _Where is she?! Oh, StarClan, don't take her from me! _She pleaded silently. Then, she felt something, furry at her paws. "Heatherpaw!" She took a breath, and dove under the water after the little apprentice. _Almost… Got her…There! _Roseleaf's paws met Heatherpaw's scruff, and she the chance to grab her. As she opened her mouth to grab Heatherpaw's scruff, Roseleaf swallowed some water. She quickly paddled to the surface, and gasped, choking on Heatherpaw's fur. She heard the apprentice moan. _She's alive! _That one thought made Roseleaf fight even harder for shore. Finally, she reached the land. But the river was still expanding. Eyes wide with fear, Roseleaf ran as fast as she could back to camp. The branches hit her wet fur, and stung like hornets, but she didn't notice. Only one thought was on her mind. _Save Heatherpaw. _Roseleaf gasped as she reached the camp. No one was there, and it was filling with water. The water was already up to her stomach…. It was useless running. So she swam. As fast as she could, until she reached the bottom of a tree. It was thick and strong. Sturdy. Roseleaf darted up, and found a large hollow above one thick branch. She took Heatherpaw in, just as she was waking up.

"Where… Where am I?" She moaned.

"…..Roseleaf?" She whispered.

"I'm here… I'm here Heatherpaw…" Roseleaf whispered. She suddenly felt a sharp kick in her stomach. Gasping, Roseleaf knew she was going into labor. Hours later, six kits were born, named Stormkit, Eaglekit, Flowerkit, Leopardkit, Lilykit, and Featherkit.

ThunderClan

(Sapphireheart's POV)

The ravine was flooding, quickly. The water was starting to seep to the camp.

"Help all the queens, kits and elders into my den!"

Yowled a voice. It was Sapphireheart's mate, Talonstar. Briartail and Brightflower each picked up one of Briartail's kits, and Twigpounce helped Oakwhisker into the den up on Highrock. Sapphireheart ran as fast as she could, but tripped on a root, and yowled in pain as she twisted her paw. Talonstar shot her a worried look, and rushed over to his mate. He gently grasped her scruff in his jaws, and helped her to the den. Sapphireheart knew her kits weren't due for another quarter moon, but all the shock of the flash flood sent her into an early labor. All the warriors climbed the trees, while Talonstar, Sapphireheart, the other queens and kits, and the elder, Oakwhisker stayed in the den. Their medicine cat, Snowheart joined them with some herbs. She gave Sapphireheart some borage, which the queen quickly swallowed, and gave her a stick. "Bite down on this when the contractions come." She ordered. Sapphireheart nodded, and did as she was told. A few hours later, three kits nursed by her side. Firekit, Crowkit, and Patchkit.

WindClan

(Larkmist's POV)

"Larkmist!"

The white she-cat lifted her head when she heard her name.

"Larkmist, quick! It's Browneyes! She about to kit!"

_StarClan, no. Not now, in this flood! _Larkmist pleaded silently, grabbing some herbs and dashing into the nursery. Soon, Browneyes delivered her kits, Sandkit and Beetlekit. Suddenly, Larkmist heard a voice whisper in her ears.

Eight kits will be born on a day, feared by all the Clans. Each born to a leader, two among each Clan. They will face a life of deaths, confusion, and secrets, and they will be betrayed by those held dearest to them.

She saw flashes of kits, but they went by so quick, she couldn't see their faces. Then another voice spoke to her.

The Eagle will fall in love with the Crow, and the Crow will strike the Eagle. The Sand, the Fire, and the Grass will follow, and the Beetle, the Puddle and the Storm will betray them, and follow the Crow.

Larkmist glanced at the two kits, and knew they were the Sand and the Beetle.

ShadowClan

(Diamondbreeze's POV)

Diamondbreeze tried to climb the pine as fast as she could. There was a hollow in the tree, and she scampered up to grab Bluewater's scruff and help her into the tree. The queen had gone into labor, and there was a flood outside. She got Bluewater into the den, and Sunface came in to help. A few hours later, three kits were born. Puddlekit, Dewkit and Grasskit.

Chapter 1

(Featherkit's POV)

"Psst! Pst! Hey! Featherkit! Featherkit! Are you awake?" I heard a whisper in my ear. Groaning, I say

"I am now, no thanks to you, Eaglekit!" I hissed.

"Good! Me and Stormkit dared Flowerkit to go to the WindClan border, and said she could even take whoever she wanted with, and she dared you!" I shot up, ready to go.

"Really? Sweet! Count me in!" I said, running out of the nursery.

"Come on Flowerkit!" I called once we left camp.

"Let's cross that log, then go fish in the river over there!" I squealed. Flowerkit nodded eagerly, and we went to the river. Suddenly, Flowerkit lost her balance on the log, and fell in! I tried to save her, but I fell in too.

"Help!" We screeched, knowing it was useless. Suddenly, I hit a rock and my world went black.

~~At Camp~~

_(Roseleaf's POV)_

I woke up purring. I didn't know that my kits had wandered off. I sighed, and counted the little balls of fur. Eaglekit, Stormkit, Lilykit, Leopardkit... Wait. I counted them again. Featherkit and Flowerkit were missing! I yowled in distress, and shot up.

"Windstar! Featherkit and Flowerkit are gone!" I yelled, running out of camp. I caught their scent and followed it... To the river! I felt my eyes tears up, as Windstar came behind me.

"Wait! There!" I yowled, seeing the grey fur bobbing in the river.

"Featherkit!" I yowled, jumping into the river. I choked on some water, but I felt the fur beneath me, and grabbed it in my jaws. I resurfaced, gasping for air through the fur, and swam to shore. Windstar was there, licking Featherkit. Finally, she gasped, choking and coughing up water. I desperately tried to lick Flowerkit, but she wouldn't move, or breathe.

"Flowerkit..."


End file.
